Your Attention
by Yukichaa
Summary: Hanya keposesifan Akashi Seijuurou pada Midorima Shintarou. Warning: Nyerempet lemon! abal! Yaoi, boyxboy. dll. DLDR. Kuroko no basuke owned by Tadatoshi Fujimaki


Dokter itu mengangkat kepalanya. Melihat bola mata heterokrom yang menyala manis di wajah seorang pemuda berambut merah krimson,yang sudah sangat ia kenal pasti.

"Kau lapar?"

Gelengan kecil terlihat dari pemuda mungil tersebut. Ia berjalan mendekati kekasih bersurai hijaunya. Dengan buku medis dan selebaran kecil kedokteran berserakan di meja kerja, entah apa yang kekasihnya kerjakan, dia bahkan belum melepas jas dokternya sedari pulang tadi. Mungkin jas dokter itu terlalu nyaman, atau waktu untuk melepasnya sudah tak ada.

.

.

"Apakah kau akan menikahinya?"

.

Wajah kebingungan itu ditampakkan oleh sang dokter. Memandang kekasih mungilnya yang berdiri disebelahnya heran.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Pekerjaanmu. Sepertinya dia sangat cantik sampai kau susah berpaling darinya." Akashi terkekeh kecil. "Berpaling darinya untukku."

.

Midorima menghembuskan nafas beratnya. Sebuah pelukan dipinggang Akashi ia berikan, lalu menarik pemilik manik berbeda warna itu duduk di pangkuannya.

"Kau benar benar merindukanku ya?" Tanya Midorima sambil memandang si surai merah dengan tatapan yang memabukkan. Aura maskulinnya benar benar membuat akashi kehilangan kontrol atas dirinya sendiri. Dikecupnya bibir sang dokter dengan lembut. Midorima membalas—atau lebih tepatnya mengambil alih kuasa atas permainan bibir mereka. Lidah yang saling bertautan itu terasa manis.

Jika bukan karena paru-paru mereka yang menjerit akan oksigen,ciuman itu mungkin akan berhenti beberapa jam lagi. Senyum nakal dari Midorima yang berubah menjadi tatapan malu-malu membuat akashi tersenyum geli, betapa manisnya pemuda itu saat mengeluarkan sifat tsunderenya. Sangat naif jika mengira si tsundere itu bisa sembuh dari sifatnya dalam kurun waktu mereka lulus SMA sampai sekarang.

"Aku menaiki shinkansen selama berjam-jam hanya untuk menemuimu. Jangan pernah abaikan aku untuk kekasih lainmu itu, shintarou."

Midorima tertawa kecil, lalu mengusap pipi Akashi yang hangat karena si empunya sedang kesal dan menekuk wajahnya. Betapa tidak ingin dia melihat ekspresi manis ini setiap saat. Kecemburuan yang posesif dari pujaan hatinya itu justru terasa manis.

"Kau berlebihan. Hanya dua jam,eh."

.

"Dua jam tujuh belas menit." Koreksi Akashi. "Oh,ditambah tiga puluh dua menit untuk menunggu Pak Dokter Sibuk menjemputku."

"Hei, jalan raya bukan hanya milikku. Macet itu tak terhindarkan."

"Perlu aku membelikan jalan itu untukmu, Shintarou?" Akashi tersenyum—lalu tertawa kecil.

"Sudahlah sei. Apa kau tidak lapar?" Midorima mengangkat akashi yang terduduk di pangkuannya untuk berdiri. Ia sendiri melepas jas putih yang membalut dirinya dan menggantungnya di hanger.

"Aku ingin sup tofu."

"Makan diluar saja ya."

"Aku tidak mau selain di restoran Samizuka."

.

.

Midorima mengiyakan kata kata absolut sang kekasih,lalu memakai mantel hangatnya untuk bersiap siap ke restoran yang disebutkan tadi.

Akashi sudah bersiap dengan mantel merah darahnya, yang ia dapat saat berulang tahun ke 20 dari Midorima. Mantel itu selalu dijaganya dengan baik dan dipakai hanya saat pergi berdua dengan pasangannya itu.

Midorima membuka pintu mobil dan mempersilahkan Akashi masuk. Yang biasanya membuat Akashi jengkel karena dia terlihat seperti perempuan. Tapi–Hei bukankah memang dia 'berperan' sebagai perempuan di ranjang? Entahlah, yang pokok adalah dia tidak jengkel sama sekali oleh hal itu. Mungkin salah satu faktor adalah 2 bulan berpisah dari cintanya, membuatnya tidak ingin merusak momen ini begitu saja.

Mobil sedan hitam yang mereka kendarai melaju dalam salju ringan dalam kegelapan malam itu.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Sup tofu 1. Dan jangan beri rumput laut didalamnya. Minumnya teh hijau—dan kau apa, shintarou?" Tanyanya pada midorima yang sedang sibuk pada layar telepon selulernya. Membuat Akashi terabaikan dan memaksanya membuat pesanan yang sama dengan dirinya untuk kekasihnya pada pelayan itu. Segera pelayan tersebut undur diri untuk mengantarkan pesanan kedua pelanggannya ke dapur.

"Shintarou." Panggil pemuda mungil itu sambil menepuk tangan pacarnya yang sibuk dalam layar telepon genggamnya.

"Ah–maaf sei. Kenapa?"

"Aku memesan dua sup tofu." Ucapnya singkat. "Dan sibuk dengan apa kau sampai mengabaikanku?" Tatapan matanya berubah intens dan mendasar, menohok hati midorima dalam-dalam. Perasaan bersalah dan khawatir karena mengabaikan si Raja Absolut itu mulai menyebar dalam dirinya.

.

"Ootsubo-senpai meminta kami mengadakan reuni."

.

Raut tak puas akan jawaban midorima telah menghiasi wajah sang emperor. Dengan cepat diambilnya ponsel sang mantan Ace Shuutoku itu dan membuka inbox e-mail dari yang bersangkutan.

"Aku tak tahu sejak kapan Ootsubo Taisuke mengubah namanya menjadi Takao Kazunari." Nada merendahkan sekaligus marah terdengar lewat kata kata Akashi. Midorima menghela napas, dia tahu ini akan terjadi lagi. Keposesifan Akashi terhadap dirinya. Sudah lama ia rasakan, dan ia juga sudah terbiasa karenanya.

"Ootsubo yang menyuruh, dan Takao yang memberitahuku— Oh ayolah Sei." Midorima lalu setengah berlari setelah beranjak dari kursi yang tadi ia duduki dengan Akashi, untuk mengejar kekasihnya yang berlari ke kamar mandi itu. Jelas sudah Akashi cemburu dan marah. Dan hei, dia terlihat seperti perempuan sekarang.

.

.

Akashi masuk ke dalam lingkup toilet pria, sebelum tangan besar itu menangkap tangannya. Badannya dihempaskan ke salah satu bilik kamar mandi yang terbuka oleh si megane hijau. Nafasnya terengah dan matanya beradu dengan iris berwarna hijau yang selama ini selalu membuatnya berdebar.

"Kau tak pernah mau mendengarkanku. Apa kau harus kubeginikan setiap hari?" Pemilik rambut hijau itu mencengkeram erat bahu dan tangan pemuda didepannya.

"Sakit, shin—nnh" seolah tak peduli dengan perkataan sang kekasih, sang mantan shooting guard itu melahap bibir bawah sang emperor. Menyapunya habis dan melapisinya dengan saliva. Belum sempat mentautkan lidah, Akashi mendorong si megane.

"Kita sedang di restoran, idiot."

Siapa peduli? Pikir Midorima. Kemampuan mendorong Akashi hanya sampai batas terkecil untuk kemampuan menahan si ex Vice Captain smp teikou ini. Sangat cepat, bibirnya kembali melumat bibir merah muda yang dari dulu ia kagumi itu. Kemampuan dan teknik menciumnya semakin meningkat setelah mereka berpacaran.

Erangan manja dari bibir Akashi membuat Midorima semakin gila dalam fantasinya, membuat si manik zamrud mengambil langkah selanjutnya. Dengan membuka kancing kemeja Akashi dan mulai meraba bagian dada sensitif milik pemuda bersurai merah tersebut. Nafsu dikalahkan oleh kebutuhan udara yang mereka miliki. Decapan dari bibir Midorima terdengar, dan saliva yang masih berpaut di bibir mereka terlihat jelas.

"Kau ini nakal, Shintarou." Kata Akashi dengan seringai penuh godaan untuk Midorima di wajahnya.

"Kau yang memaksaku." Ucap Midorima singkat dan tak banyak bicara lain. Seringai di wajah Akashi membuat darahnya tambah berdesir dan dia hampir saja gila jika tidak segera mencium pemuda satu ini. Mereka melanjutkan 'permainan' mereka dengan suara dibuat sekecil mungkin. Di dalam bilik kamar mandi yang kecil, tapi cukup untuk berbuat hal yang manis dan dewasa seperti ini.

.

.

Di meja restoran tempat mereka duduk tadi, sup tofu sudah mulai mendingin karena dibiarkan 'bermain' terlalu lama oleh mereka berdua.

Terima kasih untuk Takao Kazunari yang telah membuat malam ini mereka bermain dua ronde. Di ranjang, dan di toilet restoran.

-fin.


End file.
